


A game for two

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, including from me, lots of teasing, not on purpose though, who didn't write them going all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: Levi wants to play his game. You just want some attention from your boyfriend.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A game for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatiMiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatiMiles/gifts).



Alright, one of the things you love the most about Levi is his determination. They can say whatever they want, but the passion he puts on the things he likes is truly admirable. Plus, his focused expression while he's playing video games is quite adorable.

However, the Avatar of Envy has been on this for almost two hours, you're not thinking this is that cute anymore. It's true that you kinda invited yourself to his room and he never said he would play a welcoming sweet host for you, but... some things are simply implied and, by now, your boyfriend should know that when you say you'd like to "play videogames and chill" in his room, the last thing you want is to play videogames and chill.

So here he is: completely engrossed by this random game, and here you are: engrossed by the idea of driving his attention away from said game.

"Levi, aren't you hungry? We could go downstairs and grab something to eat."

"Nah, I'm good. There's a bag of chips over there, if you want." he points mindlessly, never taking his eyes off the TV.

You grudgingly grab the bag, eating a few chips. That wasn't the plan! You wanted to go downstairs, check what Beel hadn't eaten and... maybe cooking something together? You're not wishing for too much now, are you?

"But no, he's still all over that game. So there you go once again.

"Levi, don't you think it's kinda cold in here?"

"Dunno. Is it?" he asks back "The blanket is over there, you can take it."

Ugh...

"No, actually... It's very hot, right?" you fan yourself dramatically while crawling on the bed to approach him "Why don't you take your jacket off?" then you kneel close to the boy's back, pulling his jacket.

"W-whatever" he gives in, allowing you to take the garment off. His voice breaks slightly, and you can see the tips of his ears turning red.

It's super cute, but it also makes you slightly angry, because now it's clear that he's doing it on purpose: Levi loves games, of course he would enjoy one where it's basically you trying to get his attention.

Lucky him, because you enjoy some games now and then too.

"Well, I think it's hot in here." You state, taking off your jacket and throwing it on the floor so he can see it "Too hot." and proceed to take your shirt off too, putting as much as a show as you can.

"Oi, what are you-" he turns his head a little.

"Eyes on the game, Leviachan." but you force his head forward again, taking advantage of your hands on him to slide them from his hair to his shoulders, squeezing them "You can't lose, you have a reputation to uphold, right?"

"Y-you can't say that while teasing me like that."

"Me? Teasing you? I'm just massaging your shoulders so you'll keep doing your best."

"Hum…" he holds back what can only be a moan, and you can imagine how red his face looks. You need to keep yourself from giggling and leaning on his hair. Getting back to business, you hug him, cradling his back and relishing in how Levi stiffens "You better stop!"

"Or else?"

"Or else... My tail will slip." it sounds much more like a whimper than a threat.

"Can't really see the problem with that." you slip your hands to under his shirt, feeling up his skin, then you lean to sniff on his neck.

"Fuck!" he yells when the TV screen accuses in colorful letters: "YOU LOSE!"

And that makes you step back a little, now feeling quite bad for making you lose. He can be ridiculous with these things when he really strives to be, but hurting him was the last of your intentions.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Levi. I-" you try to get up from the bed, but he holds you by your wrist.

And in a surprisingly agile move for him, he turns around and makes you lie on the bed, limiting your chances of trying to stand up by the way he hovers over your body. Orange eyes stare at you fiercely, until he closes them when they approach when he kisses you firmly and even demandingly. If he was hiding how much your teasing was messing with him, he sure as hell isn't hiding now.

"Tch, don't look at me like that." He grumbles breathly when he disconnects his lips from yours in search of air.

"I really didn't want you to lose."

"Nevermind that. I can lose one game and still be better than all those normies I play with." he smirks "Plus, I have another reputation to uphold right now."

"You... You do?"

"Yep." he bends down so that your bodies touch completely "The only one in my group who's not a virgin."

And with that, he kisses you again as if he just won the most important game ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a present for a friend, her birthday was on Friday. Hope you liked, Natiéllen, it's not really that good, but I wrote with love, I swear :')  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
